


Canvas

by Lyrakish



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, no major spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrakish/pseuds/Lyrakish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the bombs had hit, before the world changed even if war never did. Nora, the General of the Minutemen and saviour of the Commonwealth, had painted her body anew to protect and rebuilt what was once a land of strife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Hit that Kudos if you liked it and post me a comment with your thoughts if you could. Thanks for clicking on the story.

_Nora held her arm up to the fluorescent light in her dilapidated, former home and frowned at the new scar hooking over her bicep and down to the elbow. It was curved because she’d had an unfortunate argument with a Deathclaw. The argument being, ‘I am currently eating this Yao Guai and would like to do so in peace. Who the shit are you?’ She’d won the toss, only after taking a mighty swipe from it’s famed claws and delivering the final blow from her shotgun while sat flat on her ass. That had been a month ago._

Nick had been with her at the time and, while he had all the bravado in the world, and the sass to match, when the fight was done he carried her to the nearest settlement and sent for a doctor over Radio Freedom. She’d had the wound bound by his black tie and a scrap of fabric from her gathering habit, staunching the bleeding while they waited for someone better trained to suture and dress the angry wound. While the adrenaline was still fresh in her veins Nora, ever curious, gazed upon the ragged gash with a certain wonder. It hurt, yes. However the pain was dulled by this need to see it and thank her lucky stars that she would fight another day. The thrill of seeing sinew, bone, and vessels exposed to the air was fascinating. Till the adrenaline wore off and she was left as a crying mess, clung to Nick like a vice. He had comforted her gently and assured her the doctor would be there by nightfall, it already being late afternoon by then. He had even administered her some Med-X, whereas before he would chastise her about any Chem use, and let her doze in the medically induced haze.

When she had woken there was a new face in her peripheral vision. A smiling one. It was the doctor that Nick had called for. “You’re new,” she had grumbled, feeling the sting from her arm. The pain had changed from a throbbing, burning, ache, to a stinging itch. Stitches, a fair few of them. “Yes, I’m from the edge of the Commonwealth. I heard your distress call and thought I’d help out,” she had said gently. Her skin was dark and glowing with a blue undertone, eyes bright and filled with happiness. “I’m glad to see you come ‘round. Your companion here said he gave you some Chems to help, but got flustered when I asked what. I hope you’re not in too much pain?” Nora shook her head and looked to the bandages now covering the wound. They were clean and pinned with a shiny looking safety pin. “It’s less than it was, different now. I can cope with the sting.” She tilted her head and thumbed the pin in the cloth. “Oh! Yes, I should use that as an excuse to introduce myself then,” said the doctor. She pointed to Nora’s interest in the dressing. “I’m from a Vault. We just opened the doors a few weeks ago and I set out to help those on the outside. You’re the first people I’ve come across that has needed this kind of medical attention.” She chuckled then and batted Nora’s fingers from poking the bandages. “Most people just need Radaway or some vitamins.” The doctor then helped Nora sit up a little more, making her realise that she was in fact on the floor, laid on a sleeping bag with a few blankets piled around her. The doctor propped her up against something. Nora was about to ask when she spoke again.

“My name is Diane, your friend Nick says yours is Nora. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she offered a clean hand to shake. “I do wish we had met under different circumstances however.” Diane frowned a little, but brightened when Nora took her hand in a firm handshake and greeted her back. The talk of Nick made Nora survey her surroundings. She was still in the Signal Box of Oberland Station, laid on the sleeping bag of one of the settlers. That must have been a sight for them, she had thought idly, the General of the Minutemen carried in on the back of a Synth with a gaping wound in her arm. “Where is Nick?” She croaked out and coughed to clear her dry throat. Diane offered her a bottle of Purified Water, giggling a little at the question. “He’s right behind you dear, can’t you tell what you are leaning on?” That confused Nora a little. Nick usually hated physical contact with anyone, thinking that his body was too robotic to be comfortable to touch, hold, or otherwise be in close proximity with. No matter how much Nora argued the point he was always against the idea of being close to anyone for fear of ‘freaking them out’, in his words. Yet, when she turned a little to see what she was leaning on, there he was. His eyes were closed and the whirr of his internal mechanism was quieter than usual. “He said he would do some diagnostics while I worked, wouldn’t want to fuss over you too much.” Diane answered Nora’s question before she could even voice it. “Actually I think it’s my fault he started the diagnostic.” “Why do you say that?” Asked Nora softly, looking at Nick with fondness. He looked so peaceful when he was ‘sleeping’, as she put it. He had so many lines in his face and demeanor that, when he let his mind concentrate on something else for a while, he finally looked calm. The ‘Wealth took a toll on everyone, surprisingly enough it took a lot of energy from Nick, something he never showed anyone. Well, maybe Ellie and Nora. “Oh he was fussing over you like a mother hen,” Diane chortled. She stood up from her knelt position on the floor and dusted herself off. True enough, she had a Vault suit on. Just like Nora’s when she was thrown into the new world.

“I told him to ‘lay off you’ for a while. He then settled back and closed his eyes, hasn’t made a peep since.” She huffed a laugh and shook her head. “You have a good travelling partner there.” Diane moved to a bucket she had by the bed and picked it up, causing the contents to slosh a little. “Look, I need to clean this and check on the rest of the people here. Goodness knows they could use a proper check up. I’ll be around for another day or so if you wish to linger. However, from the sounds of your achievements I’ll be seeing more of you.” She looked down at her feet for a second. “I was hoping I could stay in one of your settlements and perhaps teach my craft.” “We would be honoured to have you,” replied Nora without missing a breath. “We could really do with your expertise. Please, there’s a map of all the locations downstairs on the wall facing South. Pick any one and you are welcome.” Nora couldn’t keep the happiness and relief from her voice. As much as the ‘Wealth was safe from the boogeyman of before, there was still the small matter of survival in the dangerous lands. Diane smiled, then grinned wider and wider till the joy spread across every line of her face. “I am honoured...General.” She bowed a little, giggling at her own joke, of which Nora joined in on, and bid her farewell for the moment.

The small room fell silent and Nora took stock of herself. She still had her pack of goodies and salvage, Nick must have carried it and her on the way to the Station. Her clothing was changed into something comfortable and sans all her usual armor. Again, Nick’s work. The soft flannel of her shirt was rolled up on the arm of her wound, out of the way. The other was left without the button at the cuff so she could huddle into it’s warmth. Just like she liked it, good old Nick. Talking of him again made her turn attention to the battered Synth. He was still working away behind the closed eyelids. It made her wonder, did he dream? What did he see when he was ‘doing a diagnostic’? Nora always had a suspicion, and voiced it regularly to make him laugh, that he was just sleeping and didn’t want to tell her. She settled back against his chest with a gentle laugh that ended in a dreamy sigh. She always thought that she had too much sass and ‘moxie’ for her own good, till she met the film noir detective himself. Nora wound her hands in his jacket, finding that he had pulled the tie from around it open and encased her, as best he could, in the fabric. How thoughtful of him. “I charge by the minute for the heating service ma’am, how will you be paying?” Drawled a voice from behind her and Nora burst out laughing. “I dunno, do you take cheque?” She retorted back and tilted her head up to look at him. Those golden eyes were open now, looking down at her. “I ‘spose I could. As long as it doesn’t bounce.” They loved this game, who could win the argument this time? “Ah, shit. See…” she hissed through her teeth and shifted a little, turning so she was sat fully in his lap with an arm around his back, beneath the coat. “...it’s been like, two hundred years since I checked my account. So, yeah...might be a little short this time.” She giggled as he whistled low and fiddled with the brim of his fedora. “That is a problem. Guess I’ll have to write you up. See, not only am I a certified human heater,” he held the collar of his shirt with his damaged hand and cleared his throat in an important manner, “,but I am also a Detective. And I should turn you in!” She feigned shock and ‘fainted’ in his arms. “Oh, whatever will I do?” “No, I’m sorry ma’am, you can’t sway my judgement with your womanly wiles,” he nuzzled her cheek and forced more giggles from her already mirthful features, “you’re under penalty now.” “And what, pray tell, is the punishment?” She was really pushing the dramatics now, good hand over her face, peeking out from between her fingers to poke fun at him. “Two weeks in Sanctuary.” He announced and went suddenly very serious. “W-what? Really?” She exclaimed and sat up a little from his embrace, all serious now. He nodded and sighed at her. “It was a fun little game, doll. It really was, but I was leading up to that. ‘Gotta have your rest and all that.” He ruffled her fringe softly and cuddled her back against his frame. She sighed heavily and pressed her face into his shirt.

She mumbled her protests out, but it was muffled into the material of his shirt and nothing but nonsense came out. “I know it’s cruel, but you’re not gonna get an ass-whoopin’ from Garvey, or better yet Codsworth, when we roll back up there with your arm looking like a butcher got at it.” Thankfully Nick was fluent in nonsense. She huffed and stamped her foot a little on the wooden floorboards, admitting defeat. “I know! I’m so beastly to you,” he chuckled and tickled under her chin with his metal hand. “Don’t try and make up for this, meanie.” She chided, only being a little serious. “Did I scare you?” Nora asked softly, running her fingers over his shirt, before pressing her hand more firmly over where his heart should be. “Do you even have to ask,” he answered, so softly she almost missed it. “M’sorry.” He had leant down and had his lips on her hairline. “Don’t be, just keep coming back to me in one piece.”

_The scar was discoloured from the rest of her skin, standing out proudly on her pale flesh like a beacon. Preston had chided Nick. Codsworth did indeed blow a gasket, almost literally to her mirth, when they arrived back. Nora did as she was told and spent two weeks in Sanctuary to let the wound heal. Now, a month later and the scar stood out on her once perfect skin. Before the bombs had hit, before the world changed even if war never did. Nora, the General of the Minutemen and saviour of the Commonwealth, had painted her body anew to protect and rebuilt what was once a land of strife. “How’s the canvas going then?” Asked Nick from the doorway, taking a drag from his cigarette. Nora smiled and looked down at herself. “Not quite finished.”_


End file.
